edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Units
Overview '''Unit training '''is a fundamental aspect of Edgeworld. Through this process you will create the troops necessary to attack other players/factions. Every player has between 1-6 training queues, depending on possession (or lack) of Aurora-1 colony, and level of Command Center/Barracks. Non-researched units will appear as a blanked out spot, with a question mark. Hovering the cursor above the image will display the caption "Research in the Tech lab to unlock.". Number of queues Each base has a maximum of three training queues. *The first queue is dedicated to Barracks' units. It will become available once the first Barracks are built. Arguably, and with some exception, these units will become obsolete once a Factory or Acadamy is built. Some People build Spectors since they are can be used for Map Upgrades and give the extra XP from having ALL your Queues working. *The second queue is dedicated to Factory units. It will become available once the first Factory is built, once the Command Center reaches the correct level. *The third queue is dedicated to Academy units. It will become available once the first Fleet Academy is built, once Command Center will be 11 and you will have 2 Cerulean Cores to build a Fleet Academy. Each queue is made up of different production "slots", depending on the number of facilities built. Having three barracks will grant three of these slots. Moreover, having an A-1 colony will grant additional production queues on that base, depending on facilities built. Training Training a unit can be done only if all these prerequisites are met: *The unit has been researched to at least L1. *The player has sufficient space in Staging Areas. *The player has sufficient resources. *The player has the number of required items (only in case of special units). *The player is currently training from Aurora-1 (only for Bombas). If ALL of these points are met, the player can choose to train whichever amount of units he desires. A possible exception is available from Kira's Gifts (and other Sources) from which a 'package' (often a single or Platoon of 100) of pre-trained Troops is available that does not require Research (so you advance to L1), Cores or Resources; you do require space in your Staging Area on the Base where this 'package' is opened. Training splashscreen The splashscreen will helpfully inform the player of: *Uranium cost of each unit (or number of units, if multiple units are being trained). *Time before training is complete. Note that training sixty (60) one-minute (1) units will not give you a unit each minute. The training will end after an hour and give you 60 units once the training has ended. *Number of already possessed units of that specific type. *Unit and level statistic, which can be altered with a brief description of it by pressing the question marker button. *Experience gained by training a given number of units, in the format of "XXX XP (+X Levels)". The bracketed part only appears if the training grants a level up. Note: You pay when you start Training and you get any reward (XP, and sometimes FP) after the Training is finished. Sometimes there is an advantage to 30% Accelerate your Training so it will finish during a Contest instead of waiting until it is scheduled to finish, other times it might be useful to have a few 1000+-Day Training Sessions running in one Queue and wait for 30% Accelerators to go on sale before accelerating them (assuming the 'Queue Increase Event' does not overlap a 'Sale Event' (which is common)). Experience Gained Training any number of units will give you an amount of XP derived from both your level and the training time of that queue. Training 24-hour worth of troops will net sufficent XP to gain 10 levels (approximated by a negligible amount, due to XP gain derived from current level and XP required to level up growing at each level). As such, training 480 Pyros (3-minutes per unit) and training 240 Specters (6-minutes per unit) is the same thing, in relation to XP gain. Note, however, that training some types of unit may be more practical. Training 12 Disruptors (24 hour total) would only occupy 72 spaces in Staging Areas, while training 240 Specters would occupy 480 spaces. The only units which do not follow the time-XP correlation are special units, those that require Cores/Controls: *Pulse Tanks (2,5 levels per unit) *Lancer (1,5 levels per unit) Sentinels somewhat stray from both categories, since they have a normal training time-XP correlation but increase in training time with each level researched. It should also be noted that the training time determines how much a given unit will power up a base in Territorial/Tournament map. This can be confirmed by comparing training times and levels gained. A Raider (1-min) gives 0.25 levels, a Shrike (4-mins) gives 1 level, a Specter (6-mins) gives 1.5 levels. As such, 4 minutes worth of units equals 1 level. Again, special units (Pulse Tanks and Lancers) do not follow this rule, for obvious reasons. Training Queue Limit Increased (2013 Jan 17–21) 1000 Day Troop Queue Limit! (2013 Feb 20–22) Category:Gameplay Category:Production Category:Gameplay-Guides